1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector with a card ejection mechanism which requires a relatively small operation force.
2. Description of Prior Art
After an electrical card is inserted into an electrical card connector, ejection of the card therefrom can be difficult since the card is connected with a plurality of terminals and an available area of the card for a user to grip is relatively limited. Therefore, electrical connectors are now often equipped with card ejection mechanisms for mechanically ejecting electrical cards, which simplifies the ejection of the electrical cards. Such card ejection mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,655,918 and 5,383,789, and Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 83211908, 84210016, and 8520853. Each card ejection mechanism mentioned above has a disadvantage that it cannot displace a card a sufficient distance beyond the connector. A card that is ejected by each mechanism mentioned above is difficult for a user to grasp thereby moving the card away from the connector.